The Bathroom
by Jamillia
Summary: It's lunch time, but Edward isn't hungry for food - you know what I mean . Alice isn't too happy with the result, but Bella doesn't mind. Suggestive themes, slightly OOC, but REALLY GOOD! especially for any one who loves Bella and Edward
1. The Bathroom

**This is my eighth story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Why the heck would Stephanie Meyer write a foreplay scene in Forks High? Anyways, they are her characters, I just had some fun with them.**

_Ring!_ Spanish was finally over.

I walked out of the room and found Edward leaning against the lockers, waiting for me.

"Hello," he said. "How was Spanish?"

"Boring," I replied. I really had no clue. I was preoccupied with thoughts of Edward.

He took my hand and started walking toward the cafeteria. Alice walked up on the other side of him and he turned his head to look at her. She stared at him with a scolding look on her face and I almost laughed. They were having another silent conversation, and I felt left out, but the look Alice was giving him washed away the disappointment.

Several steps later, Edward turned his face to look forward again. Alice smiled at me once and continued walking toward the cafeteria. I was a bit confused as Edward led me off in another direction. I wasn't hungry, or disappointed, but now I wish I knew what Alice had told him.

"Do you mind if we do something new today?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm? Oh, no." I had been looking around at other people. No body seemed to notice our different path.

All of a sudden, Edward stopped and wrapped his arms around me. I took another step forward, not noticing immediately, and almost fell back. Turning to look at him, I found a huge smile plastered on his face. Whatever Alice disapproved of, he didn't mind.

"Bella, go in." He tilted his face to point at the girl's restroom we were currently standing in front of. I looked up at him, still very curious, but he let go of me and I didn't argue.

The bathroom was near the cafeteria, but out of view. I would be alone and uninterrupted all lunch if I stayed in it.

When I had stepped through the doorway, I turned around to face Edward. He was still smiling, but looked at me with some disappointment in his eyes. I took another step inside and looked back. Some of the disappointment had gone away, but it was still visible. I sighed and walked in all the way. I stopped in front of the mirror and looked at my reflection. I was pale and tired.

A loud bang behind me caused me to jump in fear. I turned to watch the stalls and held onto the sink for support. Two of the doors were closed now. I stared at them, wide-eyed. I hadn't noticed anybody come in, and I couldn't think of a reason for some one to.

The door on the right, the one closer to the bathroom door, opened first. Out came Alice. She looked terribly upset and stalked out of the bathroom. I watched her curiously, but she didn't turn around to acknowledge me.

Once she was gone, I looked back at the other door. It slowly creaked open and revealed a still-smiling Edward. I was in shock. Why would Edward want to be in the girl's bathroom? This was clearly what Alice was mad about.

I glanced back at the door quickly, ready for Alice to run back in and attack Edward. She looked really upset before.

Edward walked forward and hugged me again. The death grip I had previously held on the sink was released as I relaxed in his arms.

He took a step backward, pulling me along with him. I looked around his arms and watched as he walked into the large, handicap stall. Without allowing me to notice a point in time when his arms were gone, Edward closed the door.

"Mmmm, Bella, I need you so much right now."

"Anytime, Edward."

He pulled away to look at me. Thankfully, his hands still held my arms, keeping me upright. The grin that he held for so long was gone now, and he studied my face with all seriousness.

I felt my heart racing, though I wasn't sure if it was because of his contact, or to get blood to my legs. I eventually managed to stand, supporting my own weight. Edward had clearly noticed and he let go. I was standing in the middle of the stall and he was against the door.

He crouched down and a low growl emanated from his chest. He looked like a vampire, and I was almost scared.

"Edward?"

The growl tore through his mouth and he pounced at me. I was thrown back and waited for the impact of the wall, confused as to why he would do this.

The impact never came. Instead, after several long moments, I opened my eyes and found myself in a ball under Edward. His arms and legs were wrapped around my body, protecting me completely from the outside world. Looking at his face, he had the smile again. I felt safe with him right now.

He rolled over to the side so I could stretch out on the floor. One of his arms propped his head up so he could watch me. I was relaxed, and couldn't care less about our location.

The arm that wasn't holding his head reached over me. He gently touched my cheek and ran his fingers down my body. When he reached my jeans, he tugged on them a little. I looked up at him to tell him it was okay.

Without breaking our gaze, he undid the button and zipper, and snuck his hand under the fabric.

The arm that had been holding up his head found it's way under my head for support. His head had also found its way to my shoulder, resting peacefully, eyes closed.

In the mean time, I was painfully aware of other ministrations. His thumb gently rubbed my clit as his other fingers stroked the rest of my sensitive area. My body reacted by pushing my pelvis into his hand, begging for more contact.

Edward was more than willing to give it to me and my senses were flooded with the sensation. He moved his head to kiss me and I moaned into his mouth. This was amazing, and I knew it would only be this way with Edward. He was perfect.

One, cold finger slipped inside of me as his thumb continued to circle my nub. I moaned again from all the pressure. It was almost too much.

His finger pulled out and the loss was almost painful. I pushed upward, begging for it to come back.

Edward smiled against my lips as he pushed back in. I met my release, screaming into his mouth. The feeling was beyond good. I was floating in pure happiness. My walls clenched around his finger.

I was enjoying myself, wrapped in layers of bliss when the bell rang, cracking my happiness. Reality flooded back to me. We were in school, I had class. Biology was next. We were having a test.

I groaned, upset by the thought.

Edward was next to me. We were alone, in the girl's bathroom.

This time, I smiled. I couldn't wait to see how he was getting out of this one.

Just then, I heard footsteps as some one walked in. I watched in terror as the shadow passed by and went to another stall. It wasn't Alice. I looked back at Edward and he appeared absolutely appalled. This was going to be quite funny.

...

Biology had ended just a minute ago, and Edward was walking me to gym. It was a multiple choice test, thankfully, but I still did poorly. I couldn't focus, I couldn't remember. I definitely wasn't going to pass this one.

"Sorry, love," Edward whispered in my ear. "Alice didn't want me to do it because she saw you doing poorly on the test. I just couldn't help myself, though."

So that's why Alice was mad. She knew our lunch would result in my difficulty. Then again, I don't think I would trade it for anything.


	2. Edward's POV

**This is my eighth story from Edward's point of view. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Why the heck would Stephanie Meyer write a foreplay scene in Forks High? Anyways, they are her characters, I just had some fun with them.**

_Ring!_ Great, done with gym. Always so boring. I have to run slow!

I quickly changed, just barely slow enough to not get caught. When I had finished, I dismissed myself and briskly walked to the Spanish room.

"Hello. How was Spanish?" I asked.

"Boring," she replied. Oh, how beautiful she was. So fragile, so gentle, so amazing. And her blood, so tempting. But I know I couldn't live without her. I loved her far too much.

I quickly listened in on the thoughts of others. Conjugations of several new verbs. She was right when she said it was boring.

Taking her warm, soft hand in mine, I started walking toward the cafeteria. Even in this short distance I held her close. Nothing would hurt her, ever. Regardless, we weren't even going there. I was planning something much more… interesting today. No doubt Bella would be ecstatic about my plans. I wasn't going to tell her, though. I certainly couldn't wait much longer, but she didn't need to know that.

Alice walked up on my other side. She was actually looking at me – a scolding look appearing quite menacing on her usually sweet face. It must be important.

Taking a deep breath, I listened to her.

_Edward! How could you! Bella is completely going to fail her Biology test if you do that. Don't do it._

I smirked at Alice. I didn't care. Turning my head back to look forward, I focused on the thoughts of the other students. None of them seemed interested in what Bella and I were doing. Even Mike was occupied. Perfect. Except for Alice – but we both knew Bella wouldn't mind. Content no body was watching, I walked off toward the bathrooms that were not used during lunch.

"Do you mind if we do something new today?" I asked Bella. Thankfully, Alice had walked away. I wouldn't be bothered by her anymore.

"Hmm? Oh, no."

We were there, but my love had been busy looking at the others. Silly, she knew I would be careful. I wrapped my arms around her to hold her back. She didn't notice and almost fell back. She was always so cute, so adorable. A huge smile had found its way onto my face in the hilarity of her actions.

"Bella, go in." I tilted my face to point toward the doorway of the girl's restroom. She looked at it, and then back at me. She understood, so I let go of her.

With her beautiful walk, she made her way through the doorway and turned to face me. I was disappointed she didn't trust me completely. She was clearly curious, but I'm sure she could play along for a while.

She took another step inside and looked back at me. Better, but not good enough. I had to be sure she would stay in the bathroom while I made sure no body else noticed my entrance.

With a soft sigh, Bella continued walking in. When I was sure she wouldn't come back out, I checked the other student's thoughts again. Nothing, not even a hint of recognition of our absence.

As I was about to step inside, Alice ran past to block me. With a growl low enough Bella wouldn't hear, I ran Alice into the stalls. We closed two doors so Bella wouldn't be overly scared, even though we only took up one. Unfortunately, I could clearly hear Bella breathing heavily. Her heart was also racing.

Alice had me pinned against the wall. _How could you? She is going to fail! You better not do it!_

With one push, Alice came off of me, but she slid under the stall rather than hit the door. I listened as she opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. Now, hopefully, she really wouldn't bother me.

I opened my own stall door and walked forward to hug Bella. Her heart didn't stop, but at least I knew it was beating for something other than fear.

I pulled her backward, slowly, trying to make it to the handicap stall where we would have more room. Once there, I kicked the door closed, hiding us from any human visitors.

"Mmmm, Bella, I need you so much right now." I wasn't going to hide my desire from her anymore.

"Anytime, Edward." I smiled a bit at that. She would give me anything. I loved her so much. Just to be sure, I pulled away and looked at her. No hint of lying could be found on her gorgeous features.

I let go of her, trusting her to stand. I was going to show her just how scared she should be. Of course she could never be afraid of me, but I could always remind her.

Crouching low, I growled, letting just a hint of my instincts leak into my expression. Her heart was racing even faster than before.

"Edward?"

I growled even louder and pounced at her. Careful not to hurt her, I pulled her into a ball and wrapped my body around hers. The impact on the wall was light, thankfully, and we settled on the floor. I looked at her face. She was scared, her eyes closed and her mouth parted slightly, ready to scream. I smiled. She was so beautiful, so amazing, no matter what expression she held.

I rolled over to the side and let her stretch out on the floor. I was so content just to look at her face, but I also longed to hold her.

My hand reached out to touch her cheek, flushed from all the blood flowing through her body. I ran down her body, rubbing her neck, her arm, her stomach, finally resting at the top of her jeans.

I pulled at them a little, asking for her permission.

_EDWARD! DON'T DO IT!!_

Bella looked at me with love and desire filling her chocolate brown eyes. Without ever breaking our gaze, I undid the button and zipper so I could slide my hand under the fabric.

Her eyes fluttered a bit from the touch and I placed my other arm under her head for support. Wanting to hear her heart, I rested my own head on her shoulder and listened with my eyes closed.

The hand that was cause for her current pleasure was more than content to begin. My thumb rubbed against her clit and my other fingers stroked at the rest of her delicate flesh. Pleased with the motions, her body pushed into my hand, wanting more. Whatever she wanted, she could have. I added just a bit more pressure, feeling her body grow wet.

I moved my head to kiss her, wanting to absorb as much as I could. She moaned into my mouth and I smiled back at her, pleased with the reaction.

I slid one finger into her as my thumb continued to rub at her clit. Clearly comfortable, I slid my finger out. She pushed her body up again and I smiled, satisfied I could make her so content.

Her release came as I pushed my finger back in. Her walls clenched around me and I groaned as silently as I could at the feeling. She was so warm, so soft.

I didn't move away. She wouldn't like it very much, and my goal was to make my angel as happy as possible. Of course, today's excursion was for me originally.

_Ring!_ Lunch was over, time for biology.

A tenth grader named Samantha walked in to freshen up before class started. My exit was going to be quite interesting. I glanced at Bella quickly, she looked happy. At least she was enjoying herself.

…

Finally, biology was over. After years of schooling, taking the same class over and over was dreadful and tedious.

I walked out of the room with Bella. She looked upset with herself. It was probably over the test.

I bent down to whisper in her ear. "Sorry, love. Alice didn't want me to do it because she saw you doing poorly on the test. I just couldn't help myself, though."

Bella's face lightened up and she smiled. I was forgiven.

_You're terrible, Edward.  
_


End file.
